


Biotic Prison

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotic Prison, F/M, Subject Thane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage





	Biotic Prison

“Get off me!” The butt of a rifle smacked her across the face, knocking Jack senseless but she swung her fists anyway, clawing and kicking where she found soft flesh. There were grunts of pain and curses and something heavy slammed into her face again, leaving her blind with pain. Someone fell across her legs and a heavy boot pressed down on her throat, finally pinning her to the floor. 

She struggled as they pulled her arms out in front of her, but the boot pressed down until she thought it would crush her windpipe and she lay gagging for air as they pulled her arms forward, her body twitched and jerked with the need for air as she struggled to get loose. She kicked as the gauntlets clamped down over her arms, completely encasing her hands and severing what little control of her biotics she had left, leaving her cold.

“All right, let her up,” the boot said and the pressure left Jack's legs. She lashed out with the gauntlet binding her hands together and The Boot recoiled, pain exploding in her abdomen seconds later, leaving her coughing, her loose teeth aching as she rolled onto her side. She gagged and sucked in air, feeling like she was choking on her lungs, her ears ringing. Her ribs ached and she could feel blood pulsing through her throat as bruises formed.

One of the guards stood over her. “Next time you think about starting a riot;” another heavy boot to the gut that left her feeling sick, “don’t.”

“Fuck you,” she grunted, blood flicking in globules from her mouth.

She could feel the security officer step across her, bracketing her body between his legs, leering at her as he knelt over her. “Maybe later.” He slapped her ass and she spat at him, glaring at him through swollen eyes. He wiped away the blood and saliva in a long suffering kind of way. “We really should find a better use for that pretty little mouth.” A rough hand caught her face, squeezing and twisting her head around until her neck popped. “So pretty when painted with blood,” he murmured, his thumb stroking over her broken lip, dipping briefly inside her mouth.

“Careful soldier,” she slurred, her mouth twisting under his grip. “I've still got all my teeth.” She could feel him smile.

“Yes, but maybe not for long.” An elbow slammed into the side of her face and she saw stars.

~

She flinched away from the pain and the grip holding her face tight, her body reacting on instinct.

“Be still Siha.”

The knot in her chest eased at the sound of his voice. “Thane,” she breathed, her lips stretching painfully over his name. She sagged against the wall, the desperation leaving her as fast as it had come and he pressed the cloth gently to her face again. She could feel his look of disapproval even if she couldn't see it through her swollen eyes. “Don’t start, please,” she sighed wearily, soul-worn and exhausted. “I don’t want to fight, I just want to sleep.” She ached all over, wounds old and new and wished she couldn’t feel pain.

Thane was mercifully silent as he dabbed at her wounds, testing them to see how severe they were, but the quiet didn't last; it never did. “One of these days they will kill you,” he warned.

Jack tried to smile through the pain. “Got to keep ‘em on their toes.” She could feel he wasn’t amused and her smile cracked. She should have known better than to try and fake it to Krios. “We’re all going to die in here Thane. Is it really so wrong for me to want to die sooner than everyone else?” she asked, her tone broken. "I will not be a prisoner again. I can't." 

“They’re never going to let us go, no matter what the others believe. We’ve got these chips in our heads for a reason; because we’re a threat.” She shook her head, winching as she did. “Biotics will never again be able to walk freely, un-monitored or uninhibited, not after the uprising. Hell, I’m surprised they don’t have you chained hand and foot. You could kill them without biotics.”

Thane probed her ribs and she swore, nearly smashing him in the head with the gauntlets.

“I haven’t proven to be a threat Siha, so I move freely; or as freely as one can in this place.” He frowned at her potentially fractured ribs. “If you act like a criminal they will treat you like one.” 

Jack’s lips curled over her teeth. “And if you treat an innocent like a criminal long enough that’s what they’ll be come. I was never part of the uprising but did they want to hear that? No. They threw me in here with all the others, pushing me around and I let them because I was innocent, but I’m sick of it. If they’re going to treat me like an animal I’m going to act like one. At least that way when they beat me within an inch of my life I’ll have earned it.” She glared at him for a moment before pursing her lips, the anger finally going out of her like it always did in the face of his calm demeanor. 

“Subtlety’s never been my thing," she huffed, "you know that.” Thane laughed softly, shuffling around to sit beside her, a modest space between them and they lapsed into silence, contemplating their fate. Jack shivered on the concrete, the metal on her arms making her hair stand on end in the cold.

“Damn it Krios, get your ass over here,” she ordered with a shiver a few moments later. “I’m freezing.” 

The drell smiled and scooted closer, tucking her against his side, beneath his coat, trying to keep her warm in the damp.

She could hear the rasping in his lungs as she pressed her face against his chest; he was getting worse. “I miss Shepard,” Jack murmured. “Shepard could get us out.”

Thane pressed a kiss to her forehead, wishing he could chase away her heartache and her fear. “Go to sleep Siha. It will look better in the morning,” he urged. Jack stared hollowly into the blackness behind her bruised eyelids, wishing it were true.

“But the morning never comes.”


End file.
